headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Terry (Friday the 13th)
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | type = | gender = | base of operations = Packanack Lodge, Crystal Lake Township, Wessex County, New Jersey | known relatives = | status = Dead | born = 1960Date is approximated based upon the age of actress Kirsten Baker in relation to when the events of the film are supposed to take place. | died = 1984 It's been established that Friday the 13th Part 2 takes place five years following the events of the first movie which took place in the year 1979, shortly before the film's theatrical release in 1980. | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) | final appearance = | actor = Kirsten Baker }} Terry is a fictional camp counselor and murder victim featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actress Kirsten Baker, she appeared in the 1981 movie Friday the 13th Part 2. Overview Terry is a camp counselor at Packanack Lodge in the movie Friday the 13th Part 2. She is one of nine human victims murdered by masked serial killer Jason Voorhees. Terry is generally considered the sexiest of all women in the franchise. Biography Terry was a junior camp counselor who had worked at Packanack Lodge in Crystal Lake Township, New Jersey in the summer of 1984. She worked for trainer Paul Holt, with whom she had worked with in the past, and was friends with another counselor named Vickie. Terry and Vickie shared a cabin together. Terry owned a pet Shih Tzu named Muffin, which she brought to the camp with her. Terry had the misfortune of earning the affection of another camp counselor named Scott. In addition to overt flirting, Scott liked to tease Terry by popping her in the buttocks with a slingshot. At her first night at Packanack, Terry was present when Paul Holt regaled the group with the legend of serial killer Pamela Voorhees and her equally psychotic son, Jason. A prankster in the group named Ted jumped out at the end of Paul's story screaming while waving a spear and wearing a scary mask. Terry and the others scattered until they realized that it was just Ted. Later in the lodge, Scott attempted to curry Terry's favor by dancing with Muffin. When he asked Terry to dance with him, she politely declined. On the second night at Packanack, Muffin disappeared. While many of the other counselors went into for one last night of partying before the work season, Terri elected to stay behind in case Muffin should return home. When Muffin failed to show up, Terry decided to go looking for him. Along the way, she decided to stop by the lake and go skinny-dipping. She was not alone however. Scott had followed her and decided to play another joke on her by stealing her clothes which she had left on the shore. When she came out of the water, Scott teased until she gave chase. As Scott ran away from her, he stepped into a snare that had apparently been set by Paul (though it could have been Jason Voorhees as well). Terry snickered at seeing Scott in such a predicament. He asked her for help, but she only agreed if he was willing to "cut the crap". He said yes, and Terry went back to her cabin to get something to cut the rope with. When she returned, she found that Scott's throat had been slit open and he was hanging there dead. She turned screaming and ran directly into Jason Voorhees, who promptly killed her. Jason brought Terry's corpse back to his private shack deep in the woods where it was laid down next to a shrine of his mother. Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Appearance Terry is a tall female, who is largely known for her sexual attractiveness, she has a beautiful, feminine face, and a very curved body. She takes pride in this by wearing crop-tops, short pants, and sweats. Notes & Trivia * Terry/Friday the 13th redirects to this page. * The character of Terry was created by director Steve Miner and writer Ron Kurz based on concepts originally developed by Sean S. Cunningham and Victor Miller. * Archival footage of Terry from Friday the 13th Part 2 is included in the 1984 sequel, Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter. * Terry is the sixth victim of Jason Voorhees. She is his fifth human victim and his second female victim. She is the second member of the Packanack Lodge staff members to be killed. She is the sixteenth murder victim in the series overall (including animals and Pamela Voorhees). * Terry is the only character in Friday the 13th Part 2 to appear completely nude. * The manner in which Terry actually died is undetermined. It appears that Jason may have run her through the mid-section with his machete, but her death occurs only as an extreme close-up. When her body is seen later at Jason's shack, there is no obvious evidence of injury. * Terry and the dog found by Jeff and Sandra earlier in the film are the only confirmed deaths in the film that are not explicitly shown. An argument could be made to include Paul Holt on the list, but as the accuracy of his living status is called into question, his possible survival cannot be ruled out. * Playing the role of Terry is actress Kirsten Baker's seventh film role. She appeared in nine films in total in her career. This is her only work in the horror genre. See also External Links * * Terry at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Keywords Characters who are killed off-camera; Female frontal nudity; Female rear nudity; Female topless nudity; Jason Voorhees victims; Victim ---- Category:1967 character births Category:1984 character deaths Category:Characters who are killed off-camera Category:Characters with biographies